Death by Frying Pan!
by Pool-Sempai
Summary: His name was Emerald Toadstool, prince of the Mushroom Kingdom. He wasn't this Harry Potter they were looking for. While learning magic would be an excellent experience, he didn't care much for these Potters, the old man whose eyes twinkled too much for his comfort, and not to mention the greasy-haired one who gave him the most loathsome looks. Time to break out the frying pan!


**Author's Note:** So this is one of the many challenges from _**Dreaming Violet Butterfly**_ that has caught my attention. Just the idea of writing about a Harry Potter being raised as Princess Peach's little brother, is just too funny a thought to pass up. I have no idea how long this will be, because I am contemplating on whether to have this go through all of his years at Hogwarts. I will try to have a chapter for this posted every Saturday, if people seem to like this story that is (lol). I have no beta, and so I apologize for any and all spelling or grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Mario. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Nintendo/Shigeru Miyamoto respectively. If I owned either of these two series, then I definitely wouldn't be on here writing fanfiction. Nope, I would be on some tropical island with sexy, half-naked Asian men feeding me grapes. But seeing as I'm here writing fanfiction, then I'm obviously just borrowing their creations in order to entertain the few individuals who read my attempts at storytelling, I don't desire nor am I receiving any kind of monetary compensation.

**Summary:** He was Emerald Toadstool, prince of the Mushroom Kingdom; not this Harry Potter they were looking for. While the thought of joining a school that teaches magic (something that would be useful in protecting his older sister from that uncouth brute, Bowser) was a wonderful idea, he didn't like this family proclaiming him as their long-lost son, nor the old man who eyes twinkled way too much for his comfort. Not to mention the greasy-haired one had been giving him the most loathsome look he had ever seen; it looks like he was going to have to whip out the frying pan his sister got him for his birthday, and give them all a good whacking.

**Warning(s):** Comical but extreme violence, offensive language, and the complete abuse of Wizarding World at the hands of an OOC frying pan wielding BAMF! Harry Potter. If any of these offend you, then I would suggest hitting that back button over there at the upper-hand left corner of your screen, or the X button at the upper-hand right side of your screen. Either way, stay away from me with your irrelevant drivel about how my story sucks. I gave you warnings, and so you should've heeded them. Not my fault if you're illiterate.

* * *

_**Death by Frying Pan!**_

**Prologue:** _To Wish on a Luma_

* * *

There wasn't a whole lot that 6-year-old Princess Peach Toadstool asked for.

She attended her lessons on the kingdom she would one day inherit from her parents, and generally tried to live up to the standards that were expected of her from her parents. But life in the Mushroom Palace was lonely, being the only child to reside in the large castle.

It wasn't the first that the blonde princess wished that she had a younger sibling.

Peach didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl…

'_Though I would much rather a little sister to play dress up with, a little brother would be fine too!'_

The young princess just wished that she had someone who would look up to her, pay attention to her, love her, and be a companion. Yes, the toads were able to fulfill some of those requirements, but she definitely wanted a sibling!

Standing on the balcony outside of her room, the blue-eyed girl looked up at the starry sky. A sigh fell from her lips as she rested her chin onto her hands as she leaned onto the stone railing with a pout.

Earlier that day, she had asked her parents whether or not she could have a younger sibling and the two of them brushed off her questions with nervous chuckles. The amused expressions on the toads' faces around her only caused to further her frustration.

What was so funny about her wanting a younger sibling?

Grumbling under her breath the young girl once more turned her mind towards the sky, and allowed her awe with the beautiful sight take over. It was just as her eyes looked up that she saw a luma shooting across the sky. The sight brought to mind a story that her mother had told her before when she had the time to tell her bedtime stories.

"_They say that if you happen to see a luma shoot across the night sky and you make a wish, it will come true."_

Peach remembered gasping at her mother's words and every night for a week she stayed up with her eyes glued up to the sky, before she gave up a bit discouraged. Of course, she cried about it to her mother, who soothed her pain.

"_Don't worry my little peach drop, someday it will happen and your wish will come true…don't give up hope."_

With that thought, she immediately clasped her hands together and began wishing with all her heart.

_Star light, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight;_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

Closing her eyes, she wished for a younger sibling.

A warm feeling burst inside of her chest, and she opened her eyes as she gasped. In front of her was the luma that had been shooting across the sky, but that wasn't the only thing that shocked her. Hovering right in front of her, between the luma and herself, was a basket.

Inside the basket was a baby!

Ocean blue eyes were glued to the adorable infant and immediately her arms reached out and grasped the basket out of the air. Peach held onto the basket as best as she could as she turned her gaze back to the luma that seemed to be watching her patiently, as if waiting for her verdict. Smiling brightly, she nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you!"

The Luma did a twirl and shot off into the sky and disappeared into the night sky.

Turning her gaze down towards the baby in her arms, Peach's smile couldn't get any brighter.

Her wish had been granted! She had a younger sibling!

Blue eyes were warm with love towards the bundle and she rocked it gently back in forth within the cradle of her arms.

"Hello, my name is Peach and I'm your older sister…don't worry I'll take good care of you and protect from everything!"

Of course, the snoozing baby didn't answer but she didn't expect it. Nuzzling her nose into the soft hair on the baby's head, she giggled.

She couldn't wait to show him to her parents!

Making sure that the baby was secure as she could in her arms, she dashed off towards her parent's room.

'_They will be so surprised! But I'm sure they'll love him!'_

To say that her parents were shocked was an understatement, but like Peach expected they immediately fell in love with the boy. Especially, after being woken up by the commotion around him, revealed dazzling emerald green eyes. It was the soft voice of Peach that ended the chaos.

"Emerald…"

Immediately, the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom turned their attention from the baby's beautiful eyes towards their daughter. Clearing his throat, the King tilted his head then asked what she had said. Without any more needed prompting, Peach once again repeated herself.

"Emerald…I think his name should be Emerald because of his lovely eyes!"

For a second the King and Queen looked at each other, before turning to their daughter and nodded with matching smiles. "Of course, if that is what you wish our darling daughter."

With that, the King took the baby into his large hands and gazed down at the silent but squirming baby in his grasp. Already he could feel some affection forming for the boy; after all he had always wanted a son. Turning his eyes onto the Toads and servants standing around, the King held the baby up in the air, grinning at the soft giggles that came from the bundle in his hands.

"So be it, from this moment forth, he is to be known as Emerald Toadstool…Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Not soon after, everyone besides the royal family kneeled and swore fealty to the adoptive prince, as they had the Mushroom Kingdom Royal family before him.

As this proceeded along, past the barrier that separated the land of Mushrooms from what most would call reality. There was a young couple, who had no idea of just how much they have lost due to their ignorance and trust in misguided authority figures, and won't come to know the full consequences until years later.

Too bad for them; they'll never know what'll hit them...literally.

* * *

End of Prologue~

Well this is the beginning of something…magical? (LOL) I have no idea what was going on with me when I accepted this challenge. Seriously I have no idea whatsoever, but here it is; the prologue for the challenge I've accepted. You could assume that this story is half-crack, so nitpickers can just turn around and leave. There is going to be OOCness in some regard, especially for Harry as he is being raised in the Mushroom Kingdom of all places. So don't be surprised if there are a lot of traits that canon Harry didn't have in this Harry. Don't like, then you can just get off the crazy train now, because it will probably only get worst.

Those of you still here, well I hope I don't disappoint.

Later,

**Pool-Sempai**


End file.
